This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 298,052 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 23, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D25,419; D261,604; D209,360; and D120,685; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse scuttle constructions for transporting, storing and dispensing items such as coal for wood pellets for use in wood burning stoves.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices have been uniformly deficient in that they only utilize a single pivoted handle for transporting and handling the scuttle.
In addition, none of the aforementioned prior art constructions employ a feeder chute in conjunction with the spout or nozzle portion of the scuttle to allow the interior of the scuttle to be replenished.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly among owners of wood burning stoves, for a new type of scuttle construction that avoids all of the shortcomings of the prior art, in a simple and efficient manner; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.